


12 tales of christmas (with the phantom thief boys)

by constellationfights



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, Winter, it's pure warm holiday fluff, with all your favorite boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationfights/pseuds/constellationfights
Summary: 12 short stories featuring the P5 boys happily in love with one another during the holiday season. Every ship, from every perspective.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Akekita - Goro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/gifts).



"Don't move."

"What?"

"Sh--" Yusuke lunged toward the window, preparing to push Goro back into place if necessary.

"What in Heaven's name is so important that I can't move from my place? I have things I need to do, Kitagawa."

"As do I."

"You haven't answered my question."

Yusuke did not say a word, only continued scratching away at his sketchbook. Goro took this as his signal to leave.

" _No!_ "

"What do you need?" Goro snapped.

"For you to stay in place. You are the model of my latest masterpiece."

"I don't remember signing up for this..."

"Enough talk. Stay." Yusuke paused for a moment. "Please?"

Goro would never let is show, but the genuine glimmer in Yusuke's eyes melted him faster than any fire.

"...fine."

"Thank you. Now extend your left leg slightly. Less than that. Perfect."

Goro could not have properly estimated how long the entire endeavor took. It seemed that in an instant a year had passed and he had turned into a statue, perched up next to a window, staring at a snowy wasteland. But finally, the endless percussion of pencil against paper subsided, Yusuke releasing a sigh of satisfaction.

"You may go now."

"Can I least see my own portrait?" Yusuke shifted into a more defensive stance for a moment, but then released it.

"Alright. You can see."

Leaning in close beside the artist, Goro saw himself as Yusuke saw him: beautiful and infinitely complex.

"Thank you, Kitagawa," was all he could say.


	2. Akekita - Yusuke

Winter is not a time of life. At least, it isn't in the great canon of art and literature stretching back for generations. But there is something about the snow, something about the way the young man gazes out the window, that tells Yusuke that perhaps winter can be a time of rebirth.

Goro Akechi has always been called handsome and refined on television. Yusuke has always seen it, but up against the window, perched against the ever falling snow, Goro is nothing short of luminous.

The moment he starts to move away from the window, Yusuke pushes him back. He starts with his words, but he will use physical force if he must. Though Goro would likely push back. Never mind that. He will have to understand the importance of pure beauty.

Thankfully, Goro acquiesces easily enough. Yusuke can sink back into capturing and creating, just as planned.

When he is done, he dismisses Goro easily. But Goro doesn't leave. Instead he asks to see the piece, coming closer, leaning in, sharing warmth.

Goro is beside Yusuke again, back from the abyss, back and reborn, a pillar of life purified by the fresh winter snow. He could only hope he had captured this spirit in a simple pencil sketch.

At least, Goro's words of thanks seemed to say yes.


	3. Shuake - Goro

It was a pair of red gloves.

Nestled within white tissue paper, inside of a cardboard box, wrapped up carefully in paper with glittery snowflakes that snowed onto Goro's lap.

"What on Earth possessed you to get these?"

"I thought you could use a new pair. You're always wearing the black ones. They have to be getting a little worn out."

He wasn't wrong, perse. But that didn't really answer Goro's question.

"These look like yours."

Akira shrugged.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just..."

Words quickly abandoned Goro. What was it that made these gloves so strange, so different, so foreign in his hands? And what was it that Akira hardly even seemed to notice it?

"Maybe the words you're looking for are thank you."

Goro gritted his teeth and sighed. "Thank you for the gift, Kurusu."

"You're welcome."

The quiet café fell to near silence.

"I feel like a fool. I didn't get you a thing."

Akira responded with another shrug.

"I wasn't expecting anything."

"But you gave me these gloves."

"Maybe you could try them on? And that would be my present."

"How would that be a present?"

"Well, do you want to give me something in return or not?"

Goro didn't give Akira the satisfaction of a response, but instead tugged the existing gloves off his hands. The one moment of vulnerability was far too much. This was winter, his hands were supposed to be covered, not bare. It felt wrong, too close, to have them out in the open for even a moment. At least this made it all the more necessary to pull on the gifts.

He was astonished at how...perfect they looked. When he glanced back to Akira to get his response, he was met with one of hose gleaming, mischievous smiles, the kind he had fallen for at first sight.

"Well, regardless, I won't let this be your sole gift. I'll get something for you in return. Mark my words."


	4. Shuake - Akira

It was a risky move, but really, everything was a risky move with Goro.

But risks were Akira's forte, and so when he spotted the red gloves out of the corner of his eye when he was out shopping for God knows what at the store, he knew instantly that he had to buy them. He also knew that he had to give them to Goro.

If he was being honest, Akira wasn't initially thinking of getting a gift for him. Really, it seemed like nothing could really be good enough for the Detective Prince. A bit of quality time would be the main gesture, going out to the cafe or the jazz club, picking up the bill. But the moment he saw the gloves, Akira knew, and everything fell into place.

Giving the gloves, though, that was a bit more nervewracking. Everything was a gamble. And, of course, Goro's initial reaction was less than perfect. But Akira brushed it off with a quick lie about how he had gotten the gloves to replace Goro's old ones, which seemed close enough to a truth. At least, Goro seemed to buy it.

He couldn't quite place the true reason why these had stood out to him so much. Certainly the fact they looked like his own Metaverse gloves had crossed his mind, but why would he get that for Goro, of all people? To match? He didn't even own red gloves.

Watching Goro begin to put the gloves on, though, Akira started to realize. Goro always dressed in neutral colors, would blend into a crowd except for the fact of his celebrity status.

But that's not what he was really like. He was vibrant and passionate and furious. He was bright red, just like those gloves. Maybe the gloves were just a little way to start to bring that out of him.

He smiled back at Goro, who pressed he would get him something back in return. But Akira didn't really mind either way. The real gift was seeing that Goro kept the gloves on.


	5. Ryukita - Ryuji

"I must confess that three dimensional art is not my forte, but I shall try my best to treat it with respect all canvases deserve."

With a final flourish, Yusuke began his delicate work on the gingerbread house. Ryuji knew he should be looking at the art in progress, but he couldn't help his gaze from drifting over to the artist. The slope of his forehead down to his nose, the eyelashes curling up, the stray strand of dark hair hanging down...

To say the least, Yusuke was very distracting. But Ryuji would simply write that off as being highly attentive to him as being a good assistant. And Ryuji wanted to be the best damn gingerbread assistant there's even been. Though he's not sure that that's really a thing outside of this kitchen.

A new decorative tip for the piping bag, another fish of candy, picking the orange out from the blue, anything and everything for Yusuke. He was pretty good at this assisting thing, really.

For the most part, Yusuke stayed quiet, only giving a small thank you whenever Ryuji passed the latest tool over. He was fully absorbed in the work, and all Ryuji could do is stand back in awe. All of this hard work just for the sake of giving Ryuji's mom a nice Christmas centerpiece.

It was kind. A little too kind, even. And yet Yusuke gave so freely, so easily, even though every piece took hours of struggle.

Ryuji didn't really get the whole art thing. But watching Yusuke at work now, putting all of his care into making it beautiful, maybe Ryuji could start to understand why people loved art so much. It's all about the care.

Maybe the two could even go to an art museum one day. Together. That would be nice. Yusuke was the kind of person who would know everything about everything there, he'd make a perfect companion.

Before Ryuji could dive too deep into the daydream, though, Yusuke's voice rung out.

"It is complete."

"Woah, dude. You said you weren't good at 3D stuff? Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I simply said it was not my forte."

"Alright, dude. Whatever you say," Ryuji said, playfully bumping his shoulder into Yusuke's arm. As they stood together, he found himself wishing he could stay in this moment forever.


	6. Ryukita - Yusuke

Yusuke's artistic work required pristine silence and absolute focus. Even if it was just for a gingerbread house that would inevitably disintegrate within a few weeks. Such is the futility of art.

It's hard to stay focused when Ryuji's around, though. Not because he was being loud or purposefully distracting in any way, but just because he's...himself. Shining and glowing and sparkling, as always, even if just out of the corner of Yusuke's eye. He was patient with Yusuke's process, worked quickly whenever he asked for something new, seemed intently focused in his own way trying to support the artist at work.

"Hand me the star tip."

"Got it."

Their communication flowed effortlessly. The work on the gingerbread house, however, did not. He didn't know quite what he was going for, if he was being honest. Really, he just wanted it to be beautiful for Ryuji. Technically it was a gift for Ryuji's mom, but...well, Yusuke had a boy to impress.

Usually he wouldn't work with others around, but this was a special occasion in more ways than one. What better way to celebrate the holidays than to let someone in to his creative process, especially someone like Ryuji? It was enough to keep Yusuke focused on the task at hand, even if it was a bit different from his typical work.

It took forever and no time at all for him to finish the piece, finally stepping back and letting the tools of creation fall. Yusuke had to admit he was proud of this piece. But he's already been staring at it for hours, or what feels like hours.

What really made him proud is the glance over to Ryuji's face, noting the soft smile on his lips, the light pink flush of happiness on his cheeks. That had always been the goal. That was what Yusuke had really been trying to create this whole time. And it was a wild success.


	7. Chapter 7

"See, you gotta turn it diagonal like this. And then if you fold up the corners all nice and tidy...see?"

Goro had a fleeting thought that Ryuji was quite good with his hands. Shaking that aside, he tried to focus back in on what Ryui was actually trying to show him.

It was a bit strange, not really knowing how to wrap gifts. But, then again, it had been years since he'd been close enough to anyone to even feel compelled to get them anything. And now that he has those people, he wans everything detail to be perfect, down to the corners of the wrapping paper.

Heaven knows what possessed him to ask Ryuji Sakamoto of all people, but he did. Maybe it's because Ryuji seemed the most casual, the easiest to embrace. And it turned out he was pretty darn good at wrapping gits, too. Maybe Goro had realized it with detective's intuition.

"How did you learn all of this?"

"Oh. Uh, I watched a looooot of life hack videos when my leg was broken. Don't remember most of them but these are actually kinda helpful."

"Oh. I'm...sorry. About your leg, not about the...life hacks." 

"Eh, it's in the past now," Ryuji said. 'Not really a fun story to talk about. I would much rather hear what gifts you're thinking of getting everyone."

"Isn't that supposed to be a surprise?"

"Only if it's for the person you're wrapping with." Ryuji replied with a shrug. But I won't push it. You ready to try?"

"Of course." Goro didn't feel very ready, but he didn't want to let that show.

Within a few moments of wrapping the first box, though, it was clear he was beginning to struggle. Ryuji noticed almost immediately, and took action even faster.

Here," he said "Lemme see if I can help."

Goro was ready to resist, but the moment he felt the warmth of Ryuji's hand on his own, he simply let it melt away.

"You gotta do like this," Ryuji continued, guiding Goro's hand.

"Okay?"

"Of course," Goro said, feeling his cheeks go red. "Thank you for help."

But the moment Ryuji started to pull his hand away, Goro realized he wanted it back.

"Wait...do you think you could show me with the other corner?"


	8. Ryugoro - Ryuji

Being around Goro always made Ryuji kind of nervous. Not because of all the past stuff, but more just because Goro was pretty and interesting and Ryuji was only jut beginning to really know anything about him.

With all the other boys, he'd gotten months to get to know them, get closer. But Goro was new, different. Exciting. And terrifying.

But Ryuji was not he kind of man who would ever turn down a request for help. So when Goro Akechi asked him for help he leapt into action. Even if that action was just...helping him out with wrapping gifts.

He set up the room ever so carefully. Tape here, paper there, boxes stacked neatly. And Ryuji never stacked things neatly. Goro probably wouldn't even notice, but that wasn't the point.

Wow. Ryuji had never dreamed of being the one to teach the Detective Prince how to wrap a present. It seemed like such a simple thing, but yet...he was honored.

Having Goro sitting down beside him, though, made the butterflies rise up like never before. If he cut the wrapping paper just a bit too wavy or he tape didn't stick, he felt like the world might end. Every detail had to be perfect.

So he kept his hand there. To help. It's not like he really wanted to move his hand away either.

Goro wasn't wearing his signature gloves. Made sense, it might get in the way of wrapping. But damn. It sure was distracting for Ryuji.

Still, Goro was getting the hang of it. And after a moment, he was the one to let go.

Ryuji glanced over to see that his face had turned a bright pink. Nevertheless, Goro was focused on wrapping the gift.

"Nice, dude. You're doing it perfectly!"

No response. Goro had to finish his work first.

But when he did, he sighed happily.

"It's only because I had such a good teacher."


	9. Shukita - Yusuke

Ice skating may be an art form, but it's one that Yusuke had never learned. Nevertheless, the moment Akira asked him to go to a local ice skating rink, Yusuke knew that his fate was sealed.

Perhaps this would not be too much of a tragedy. Though not his main pursuit when it came to artistic matters, Yusuke was no stranger to graceful movement. Now he simply had to add in blades and a notoriously slippery surface. It would be fine. And surely Akira of all people would be excellent at it - just see his movement in the Metaverse. Regardless of Yusuke's skill (or lack thereof), at least he could watch a master at work.

But Akira fell down before Yusuke had even made it onto the ice. Not the best omen. Of course Yusuke's first instinct was to go to help Akira up. But he hadn't focused on making certain his own weight was properly balanced, and soon enough he had joined Akira, lying on the ice, blocking the entrance.

For a moment, he was filled with shame. Such failure...but then he heard the first bubbles of a laugh from Akira. And then he felt it in his own chest, too. And then next thing he knew they were both laughing hysterically, side by side, their joy warm enough to keep out the chill.

But, inevitably, the two did have to get up. So they did, trying to share weight and help each other up without toppling again. Then it was a matter of slowly gliding across the ice, too afraid to lift a foot for more than a split second.

After that opening disaster, though, anything was a glorious success. Slowly gaining confidence beside one another, they started going a bit faster, a bit farther from the edge. And then, Yusuke felt Akira's hands around his waist.

"Are you sure you wish to skate behind me? I fear you may get hit by my blades. And I also suppose you cannot see past my torso..."

"No it's fine. Unless you don't want me to--"

"No. Leave them be."

And away they glided until their next inevitable crash.


	10. Shukita - Akira

Yusuke had never talked about ice skating, but Akira had just kind of assumed it would be his thing. It just felt right, Yusuke light a swan gliding across the water, except the water was frozen....that sort of thing.

Imagine Akira's surprise, then, when Yusuke sort of froze up upon looking out to the rink. Not because of the cold, either. Akira kew that look, the way Yusuke's shoulders tense up.

"We can just go grab some food, if that would be better."

"No, no. You invited me here to skate, and so I must skate."

With the confidence that a person can only have when they're trying to relieve someone else's anxiety, Akira laced up his skates and started making his way out onto the ice. He would show Yusuke that it wasn't that difficult, that he would be able to do it as easily as walking, and--

Ow. Ow. Everything was white. Was he dying?

No. Wait. That's just the ice. And it kind of burned.

The moment he started to scramble up, he felt Yusuke's hand grasping his own, helping him up. And then he felt the weight of Yusuke's entire body collapsing onto the ice beside him.

What a mess the two of them were. And here Akira was, thinking they would be able to gracefully float across the ice like it was nothing. But no. No, no no. It was almost too funny. And so suddenly the burn from the ice was replaced with the flush of laughter.

It took them far too long to get up, but they made it. Like they always did. And even though Akira knew they would fall again, at least they would try to pick each other back up in the process. And then, probably, fall again. And on the cycle would go.


	11. Pegoryu - Akira

One of Akira's fondest memories of the city was from the earlier days, when the Phantom Thieves were a much smaller group. Ryuji had invited him out to Kichijoji, and the two had run around checking out every stand and shop and attraction.

Now, after so much time had passed, after they had gone through more than a lifetime's worth of struggle, it was time for Akira to repay the favor.

A walk together through the brisk winter day, going back to all the different shops just has they had before, maybe with a cup of hot chocolate nestled in their hands. Simple yet perfect.

When Ryuji showed up, though, he wasn't wearing a coat. Just his regular hoodie. Akira asked, but all he had to say for it was, "I spilled something on it."

"Uh...should we stop by a clothing store and grab you something to stay warm?"

"Nah, dude, I'm not cold. Don't worry about it."

The tip of his nose was a delicate pink.

"Alright. Then we can get some hot chocolate?"

"Okay...but I'm telling you, I'm not cold."

Sure enough, as if to prove something, when they stopped by a stand, Ryuji decided at the last moment to get a frozen hot chocolate instead.

He was clearly struggling and trying to hide it, and Akira couldn't help but smile. Even so, Ryuji continued to say he wasn't cold. Finally, he glanced over.

"Could you take my drink for a second? I just need to warm up my hands real fast, and then I'll be good."

Akira took it just as he had asked. While Ryuji was focused on trying to puff out some warm breath on his hands, Akira quickly put the drinks down the ground, made sure they were secure, took off his coat, and draped it around Ryuji's shoulders.

"You don't have to do that, man."

"I know. But I want to."

"Oh...okay then...I won't stop you. But then you're gonna get cold."

Akira shrugged. "I'll just huddle in a little closer to you, then."

"Well...I won't say no to that."


	12. Pegoryu - Ryuji

Ryuji stood by two things: he never said no to Akira, and he never showed weakness if he didn't have to. So, even though he didn't have a coat handy, he said yes to Akira's invitation to go out around Kichijoji without a second thought.

Of course, the ever-perceptive Akira noticed the lack of coat immediately. But Ryuji was adamant: his hoodie would be plenty warm enough. It was even fleece-lined.

It was a bit of a white lie, though. Within minutes, he could feel everything starting to get a bit frozen. Worst of all were his hands. But if he put them in his pockets then Akira would notice, immediately. And Ryuji couldn't have that, could he?

He was able to keep up the act pretty well until the two stopped to get hot chocolate.

"I'll take two hot chocolates, please."

The words promised some long awaited warmth for his ailing hands. So that was why he couldn't help but wince inwardly as he heard himself say, "Make one of those frozen."

Who knew why they were selling frozen hot chocolate in the middle of winter, let alone why Ryuji would order it. But next thing he knew, it was in his frozen-over hand.

The cold was going from pretty uncomfortable to actively painful. There was sonly so much more that he could take. "

Could you take my drink for a second? I just need to warm up my hands real fast, and then I'll be good."

Akira agreed immediately. That willingness to help, at any moment...that was enough to already start to warm Ryuji up. But his hands were still pretty effing cold.

And then he felt a sudden rush of warmth over his shoulders. He protested that Akira should keep his coat, that he was going to be cold, but he just didn't listen. Instead, he moved in a little closer to Ryuji, until they were shoulder to shoulder.

And then, even though his hands were still pretty chilly, he reached out, let Akira's fingers tangle into his own.

Now this...this was perfect. Even if the frozen hot chocolate was still a pretty bad idea.


End file.
